


Hank, I require help

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Series: Suite life of Rich and Gavin [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin being a bit lost, Gen, Hank Being Awesome, IKEA, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, buying stuff, richard needs help, riding a trolley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: "Hank, I lost Gavin. I do not know where he is and I require help since he left his phone.""How could you lose such a big ego?""Hank..." Richard sniffed."Okay, son. Where are you?"He got a miserable whimper in response."Let me get one thing straight. You lost Gavin in a damn IKEA?"





	Hank, I require help

"Hank, I lost Gavin. I do not know where he is and I require help since he left his phone."

_"How could you lose such a big ego?"_

"Hank..." Richard sniffed.

_"Okay, son. Where are you?"_

He got a miserable whimper in response.

_"Let me get one thing straight. You lost Gavin in A DAMN IKEA?"_

~

Yes, Lieutenant wasn't truly prepared for many things in his life, including raising his two helpless android sons. He couldn't expect that Richard, still a bit childish, would become a parent himself that fast. That was just another thing on the list, but Hank never stopped being surprised. This time, Richard sounded genuinely terrified at the thought of losing Gavin. Hank would understand if the android would be worried about Kelsie, but Gavin?

Since Rich could exactly tell where he was, Hank and Connor made their way to him fast. The RK900 was gripping trolley hard, while Kelsie was laughing at him. She was right, he looked hilarious.

"Uncle Hank!" she chirped loudly, waving at him. "You came to rescue us?"

"I guess yes, kid. What do you think?"

"Rira needs a big hug and I have tiny arms."

Hank looked at Richard, who's been quiet and still hadn't said anything. The man shook his head and noticed the yellow LED. He smiled once again and hugged his _little_ boy.

"It's okay you're worried, son. Come on, let's find that asshole before he'll eat all the hot dogs."

It wasn't easy to hug so tall Richard properly, but no one cared.

Connor at the moment was talking quietly to Kelsie, but suddenly she squeaked out loud.

"In-ves-ti-ga-tion! We will find daddy!" Kelsie's voice made them go back to the reality.

Rich pushed the trolley and started to scan for any trace of Gavin. 

In the meantime, the girl explained that they were looking for some furniture for her room since she usually slept on Gavin's bed or on the couch with Rira. She also told Hank that her daddy wanted to get a comfier couch for Richard to sleep.

Instead of the main furniture, Hank could find a Chinese lamp and two packages if wall stickers in the trolley.

When Kelsie was busy commenting the things they were passing by, Richard finally managed to confess that he didn't like such places or mazes in general. He also said that Gavin got lost in IKEA once in his childhood and that's why he panicked a bit when he couldn't find his friend.

Connor reassured his brother by recalling the fact that Gavin was a grown-up and he would ask for help or manage with the problem himself.

Actually, they found Reed talking with two androids among the pink childish beds. He was so busy discussing the colours that he missed the moment where Kelsie and Richard went on. 

"Da hell? When you all managed to come, huh?"

"We thought that you would need help with bringing that home," Hank answered before Connor would tell about Richard's panic. "What are you planning to buy?" He asked and hoped Connor wouldn't ruin it by admitting that they already knew about it.

"A bed. And a couch. And some stuff that Rich was supposed to remember." 

"That's some stuff. You're sure you can bring it home with your car?"

"To be honest, I wasn't sure, but you can help if you already came," Reed snarled and got elbowed by Rich. "If you want, of course."

Hank shook his head and laughed. "I hope one day you would be nice to me without Richard's help, Gavin."

"You can wish, old man."

They heard that Kelsie's giggles got a bit distant, so they stopped the argument and went on. 

It was surprising the girl didn't want anything pink at all - not that anyone expected her to do so, there were just many things in that shade.

They learned about her favourite colour - bright and vibrant orange, like a sunset. She didn't want the biggest bed, so Gavin was happy to know the girl wouldn't clean him out. 

The problem started with deciding about the couch for Rich. The android obviously wanted the cheapest one that could mingle with the interior of the living room. Hank said that it's meant for him, not for the sake of style. Gavin added that they want to create a comfy place to sleep for him. Even Connor said it's not a good idea to let Richard take the first one he would choose.

Kelsie was fidgeting impatiently and yelled at them, cause she wanted to be placed on the ground. When Richard put her there, she fled sharply. What would the poor android do if not follow her?

She stopped and jumped at one of the couches, not really listening to the android that told her to not to.

"Why did you run, Kelsie? Do you want to worry us?"

"I want you to sit down."

Richard looked around at the android who finally decided that he didn't care and left them. Since they were alone there was no reason to argue with the girl.

"And?"

"And what, dragon? What should I say?" Richard looked at her and wondered where did everyone else go. Was he like the one that actually went after Kelsie?

"Do you like that one?"

The couch was black and could be rearranged into a bed. Rich admitted to himself that it was a nice feeling to sit on it. The material was soft and as long as the summaries were truthful, easy to clean.

"I guess I do."

"Daddy! We found a couch for Rira!" 

Gavin went there in no time and smiled as Richard started to argue that he didn't need that, but it was already too late. They bought it soon after that and happily went on with the shopping list.

~

_"So this day was fun, huh?"_

_"Yes, daddy. I'm happy that Uncle Hank could help Rira."_

_"Rira needed help? He didn't tell me."_

_"Rira was scared you would not come back, daddy. He called the police for help. And Uncle Hank hugged him 'til he was happy."_

_"And you wasn't scared?"_

_"You wouldn't leave Rira alone, daddy. You love him."_

_"Guess I do."_

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm gonna be totally busy in the next few days, so I'm probably not gonna post or write anything


End file.
